1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves an under-cuff protective device, and, more particularly, a protective device formed to encircle a wrist or ankle to provide protection thereof from damage caused by handcuffs and leg-cuffs or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When restraining devices such as handcuffs or leg-cuffs are placed on a detainee, it is not uncommon for painful skin abrasions to occur. Additionally, serious and permanent damage to the radial nerve in the wrist can be caused.
There is a need, particularly with respect to psychiatric patients, who may tend to unthinkingly resist, and also with prisoners during transport, for a protective device which would be placed about the wrist, or ankle, of a person so as to provide a protective shield against the potential damaging effects of restraining devices.